Fireflies
by Pineapple Inc
Summary: -Testing the boundaries, strange. How could I come up with this?- Between Envy dying and coming to Earth, you all decide. Was having a grandfather great or what? Read and review! Oh and read my author notes!
1. Chapter 1

You know, it irks me how there are almost no crossovers with just Envy in it. I hate that! Now, I decided to do what no one else has done! I shall create a full crossover with Envy as the main character!!! YAY!!!! Yes, the homunculus deserves some love! Mwuhahahahahah!!!!!

This story is AU! There will be some spoilers for both series, so just as warnings, **DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ OR WATCHED FMA AND/OR HARRY POPPER!** Yes I know I spelled that wrong. Hey, did you know that Dumbledore is gay? Just thought I should mention that too. Oh yea, and this is mostly in Envy's POV. I may change the POV in each chapter though.

Another thing, I will continue with my other story. I'm a little stuck! If you all could give me some ideas for the next chapter I would love that!!! And I mean for **Of Witches and Werewolves.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THIS FREAKIN THINGY WITH THE THINGS AND THE THINGS!!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

* * *

_**Of Untold Grandsons and Strange New People**_

Darkness was all I knew. Sure I saw some light here and there, but that was it. My body felt like lead and my head hurt like a mother. I wondered whose bed this was that I took up?

Earlier, I remembered faintly, that O'Chibi-san and I were fighting. I think he got a deadly shot in there somewhere. I felt extreme pain for a few moments before it all stopped and I was in a very familiar white environment. I could feel my body tremble as the Gate appeared before me. The Gatekeeper had spoken to me about something. I tried remembering what it was. Oh yes, I remember now.

***Flashback***

"Ne?" I said to the white being, a look of indifference on my face, "I died? You here for me? Do I finally get to die in peace?"

That stupid God just grinned sardonically before speaking in that creepy dual voice.

"Die? Why, my dear one, you aren't here to die. You're here to live."

Ok, now I know that didn't make sense. Live? I just died, how am I supposed to live? Why would the Gate _want _me to live? The confusion must have shown on my face because it answered the questions quite quickly and with a soft smile.

"I have to admit," it said, "I have been quite unfair to you, dear Envy. I have not given you anything, so I understand why you killed all those people. Therefore, I have decided to right my wrong!"

I stared at it, apprehension making itself known to my emotionless being. This was so strange.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

The Gate grinned happily as its faceless face seemed to glow, "I'm going to give you a soul!"

My entire being froze, "What?"

"I'm going to give you a soul. I'm going to put you in a world where you can live your life! I'm going to give you something that you've always wanted!"

"What's that?"

It smiled before the Gate opened its doors and the millions of hands grabbed me, pulling me in.

"A family."

That was the last thing I knew before my entire being fled from my body, leaving me unconscious.

***End Flashback***

A family? Why would that creepy, psychopathic weirdo give me a family? I couldn't come up with an answer before I blanked out again. Man, I hate it when that happens.

* * *

St. Mungo's halls were bustling with excitement as the renowned Headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked to the ward he was directed to. His white beard swayed as his feet touched the floor. His eyes were lost with their familiar twinkle as the confusion and weariness was evident. He had been called hear by Healer Lyca, something about a young boy. His first thought had been Harry, but when he checked on the Boy-Who-Lived, he found him safe at the Weasley's. Then his confusion wondered off, just as his feet had. He was walking toward Healer Lyca.

"Headmaster," She smiled brightly, "Thank goodness you've arrived!"

"Yes, dear," Dumbledore answered, "Now what's this about?"

Lyca's smile turned into a frown. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but the Headmaster had to know. He had to! He may not believe it though; she couldn't believe it either when the results came in. Seeing that he was still waiting for her answer, she moved on.

"Well, we recently got a new patient, you see," she explained, "He's a young boy, about sixteen, that's not registered as wizard. He's deathly pale but somehow healthy. He is in a lot of pain that we couldn't pinpoint the source of."

"So, you want me to meet this young man?"

"No, that's not what I called you here for," she said to him gesturing for him to follow her into the patient's room, "It's about when we did the family spell, to find out who his family is. When we did it, it said that he only had a grandfather alive. His other family members are dead."

Dumbledore stole a quick glance at the closed door that separated him from the teen, "And who is his Grandfather?"

"That's the thing, sir," Lyca opened the door, "It's you."

Albus felt his entire body freeze as he looked at the teen on the bed. His grandson? How did he have a grandson!? When did he ever snog a woman for that matter!?

* * *

Amora Phinigus prided herself with her job. She loved it, knowing that it was _her _job that kept everything in the Department of Mysteries organized and safe. She would take great offense if her _perfect_ sanctuary were disturbed. (Except for the whole mishap with Harry Potter and Voldemort, but we won't get into that now.) So imagine her surprise and anger when she found a prophecy not in its place! It was at her desk! Who could have been so careless as to put _that_ item at her desk! Were they trying to get her fired?

The young Keeper lifted the orb and inspected the name. Well, now wasn't that strange? The owner of the prophecy was some Envy Dumbledore. Ha-wait. Dumbledore? Oh dear! She looked closely at the orb before it spoke the prophecy it contained.

"_Born of hate and death that he shall be…Given a soul by the great being…A gentle child of his age…Shall reign the day at his way…The-Boy-Who-Lived he shall help…If only for a gracious whelp…Protection is what he seeks…Ignore the sin that he reeks…For he shall forever be known…As the great being, Envy."_

Amora decided it was time to contact Rufus Scrimgeour and Headmaster Dumbledore. Yes, that sounded right.

* * *

"Headmaster, are you sure?" Lyca said.

"Yes, quite! There is no way this boy could be my grandson. I have never _ever_ had intercourse with a woman," Albus answered.

"Well sir, I checked the spell three times to know that he _is _your grandson, whether you believe it or not!"

With that, Healer Lyca walked out of the room as the Minister walked in. Rufus gave Albus a strange knowing look before seeing the boy on the bed. Wow, he was pale! His form was lithe and firm, showing some muscles, none over the top. His hair was long, giving him that feminine look that most women longed for. It was greenish black in color, a very strange one at that. His face was relaxed, and serene, almost innocent (1).

"He looks nothing like you," Rufus said to Albus.

"How could I have a grandchild? Rufus, you do know that I do not go for that 'league', as the Americans say. How can he exist at all?"

"I do not know, Albus. However, my arrival here doesn't have anything to do with me simply visiting your illicit grandson, but something else…concerning him."

Albus gave him a look, listening intently. What else could Rufus say about this unknown boy? They had never met him before.

"It appears your grandson's name is Envy Dumbledore, proving his lineage."

"And how do you know-"

"He has a prophecy inside the Department of Mysteries."

Albus started, looking at the boy on the bed with confusion, "If he had a prophecy, how did I _not _know about him?"

"Because it _just_ appeared on the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecies' desk."

Now this was curious. That had never happened before. They usually appeared in the Department, not on the Keeper's desk.

"What did it say?" Albus asked aloud.

"It stated that he would help Harry Potter _kill_ the Dark Lord (2). It called him a soulless child at the same time as having a soul. It said that he was born of hate and death, but a gentle being he'll become! Albus, it said your grandson was the sin of Envy, which we should ignore!" Rufus was distraught.

Albus looked at his grandson in sadness. He only wished that he could meet his parents so that _they_ could get a piece of his mind about raising a child like that. Perhaps Albus could give him a different life from his original. From the picture in his mind, he didn't like dear Envy's life so far.

* * *

My conscious crept back from its dwellings, wanting to see the light itself. My head hurt! Ow!! What in the world hit my head? No, what blew up my _body_!? Everything hurt! I could feel my eyes begin to water as the one thing I hate overtook my body. Pain, unbearable pain. Argh! What caused it! I wanted-wanted… nothing? Huh? Hey! Where's my bloodlust for killing! And who the hell is touching me!?

I felt it so I know I'm not crazy. A small, reassuring touch flitted my skin, calming me. I hadn't felt that calmness since I had been alive. Alive? I can't be alive. But my heart, I could feel it beating up against my ribcage. I was alive? Did that creepy Gate actually give me life?

Wait, that touch is back. It felt like whoever it was was trying to tell me to calm down, that the pain would end. And the thing was that I trusted it. I felt emotions swell up within me as the pain _did_ stop. It did. I had to see who it was, I had to!

My eyes opened slightly, ever so like, letting light in slowly. I then opened them more, taking in a blurred form that looked familiar. It had to be him! But, I felt no anger toward him.

My mouth opened and I said in a coarse voice, "Father?"

My eyes cleared as I saw it wasn't my father, but an old man _looking _like him. His hair was white instead of blonde and his beard was long! Did he ever shave? The man's blue eyes glittered in confusion, probably taking in my unusual violet eyes. Ne, I don't care.

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to know oh so badly.

The old man smiled at me sadly before responding, "I am Albus Dumbledore. And you are Envy, correct?"

I started, feeling more than startled. How did this man know my name? Why did he look at me like I was his family? This was so weird. My mind suddenly flashed back to what the Gate had said.

'_A family.'_

This man couldn't possibly be…no, but somehow it all made sense. Why he looked like Hohenheim of Light when I know for damn sure he was dead. (I saw him at the Gate! Of course he's dead.) Why he looked at me like I was some long-lost grandchild that he never knew about. Was he the family the Gate was talking about?

"I know this probably isn't the right moment for it, but-" I cut the old man off, blurting out my thoughts.

"Are you my family?"

Albus looked at me in shock as I slapped my hand on my mouth. Way to go Envy! Let's fuck this up, too! Man, my life sucks! I watched in apprehension as the shock on the old man's face cleared and he smiled.

"So you already know? Curious, how you just had to look at me and I had to have several tests done to confirm it. How is that possible?"

Something in the back of my mind said that it was okay to trust this man, so I told him everything. About the Gate, how he looked like my father, how I was an abomination, what a homunculus was and how I had died. It was only after that, my _Grandfather_ held me as I cried, telling me I wasn't an abomination, _not a monster_, and that he would help me get through this. What have I ever done to deserve this?

When I had finished crying my heart out into the other's robes, he explained about _his _world. How magic existed, how alchemy was a dead art, who he was himself, even about some Dark Lord. I listened intently, learning new things and wonders of this world. Albus said he wanted me to stay at Hogwarts with him, when I was healed of course. I agreed and he was kicked out, something about visiting hours over, even for the great Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, my grandfather.

Oh yes, hello dear headache.

* * *

My curious eyes took in the interior of the castle, wondering why such great beings lived in such old places. I probably didn't want to know. My grandfather, who I have dubbed Gii-san, smiled as he showed me his dwellings. The paintings moved, taking me in as the Headmaster's grandson. The ghosts all greeted me casually, they didn't care who I was. As I was shown around, Gii-san explained some things.

"School term starts in September, so we'll have to get you ready for it," he went on, "You'll need to study for your sixth year, and take your OWLS as well. Oh dear, we'll need to get you a wand and a pet! Yes, sometime this week, in fact! And I'll have to tutor you in everything you've missed."

Gii-san went on with that. I just smiled, liking how he sounded like Father used to when excited (3). We entered a room that had an enormous bed with canopy tops and mahogany wood. The sheets were red and the drapes were black. There was furniture in the room, consisting of a drawer and a table, some chairs, and a bookshelf. I stared in wonderment as the painting on the wall bowed to me.

"Envy," Gii-san said, "This'll be your room. That there is Sir Evans, your roommate. The bathroom is through that door. I'll leave you to get acquainted while I go fetch some money and we'll go to Diagon Alley for your things. Don't forget to change into less revealing clothes."

With that, Gii-san left. I looked down at the clothes I had worn for 400 years, wondering what I should wear. I just then realized that I didn't have any clothes. I sighed before transforming clothes on me. A red sweater and blue jeans. That'll do! Sir Evans looked at me.

"Do you not have any clothes to wear?"

"No," I answered, "I only came with the clothes on my back. It's all I have."

Strangely, Sir Evans just nodded and disappeared somewhere, missing for a full several minutes before reappearing. I wasn't there when he came back, for I had decided to explore the castle. After all, curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!

* * *

I stumbled along the hall, taking in my surroundings with an unfamiliar glint. Great, _now _how was I supposed to get back to my room? I saw no paintings and the ghosts weren't there either. The hall was unbearably…barren. Argh! I was lost!!!

I felt my face form into a pout, hating this new vulnerability. Gosh, how did humans deal with these things? Blast it all!

I felt myself fall to the ground when my front crashed into some unknown form. I looked up and saw a greasy looking man, his nose protruding from his face at an odd angle. His black hair was slimy looking, giving him the look of a hermit. His robes were black, as were his eyes. They were especially piercing into me.

I sighed silently, grateful for any type of help. The greasy git, who I shall name Batman until I know his name, turned his thin lips into a sneer.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Guess you all can't guess who that is? Yay! My first long chapter! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG!! An update!!! YAY!!! I have risen from the dead! FEAR ME!!!

**KuroiWing**, You win the proverbial pineapple!!! YES!!! It was SNAPE!!!! I shall forever call him Batman! Oh, I am evil! WHOOOOHOOOO!!!!

**Disclaimer- **Um…HELLO!!! I write stories on FANFICTION!!!! NOT IN REAL LIFE STORIES/SHOWS/MOVIES!! DUH!!! O.o what crack are you smoking? Can I have some?

* * *

**Of Old Guys and Floo Powder**

I felt my form freeze as Batman curled his lips at me. Was this fear creeping up my spine? For this greasy bastard of all people? I felt anger hitch heels with the sudden phobia I've obtained, for this man.

"Um," I replied in a sarcastic tone, "I believe the words you're looking for are, 'I'm sorry I knocked you over. I'll get my head out of my ass next time and look where I'm going.' That sound about right?"

Okay, what can I say? Apparently my new humanism came with different reactions to different things. Example one, me snapping at people when they're rude and disrespectful. God, what was this guy's problem? No one was supposed to be this rude! At least O'Chibi-san had the decency to say sorry before he found out you were either a homunculus or just a criminal! I want to punch this guy in the face! Who knows? Maybe his nose will go straight like normal people.

"I don't need your rude behavior, boy," Batman growled lowly, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He pulled out a stick-_wand goddamnit! Wand! Gii-san had one too! -_ And aimed it to my head. Hey! Now seemed like a good time to see if I could die or live! Wait, what if I die….Never mind. I shouldn't think about it now. Hehe. Ahem. So anyways, he pulled out his wand and took a menacing step forward. Oh, joy. I'm gonna be beaten to death by Batman's stick. Oh god that sounded so wrong, even to my ears.

"Serverus!" a very familiar voice shouted behind me, "Put your wand away!"

I turned behind me to see Gii-san walking quickly over to us, positioning himself between me and Batman. Batman, or Serverus, cautiously lowered his wand.

"Headmaster, do you know this student?" He asked.

"He is not a student, he is my grandson, Envy."

Batman looked shocked for a moment. Ha, bet ya didn't see that one coming, did ya Batty! Nyah! I did the mature thing to do and stuck my tongue out at him. He seemed to bristle and he looked sharply to Gii-san.

"Perhaps you should teach him some manners," Batty declared before shoving his nose into the air and walking off. Jerk.

Gii-san turned to me with a sigh and smiled softly, "Seems you've met my dear friend, Serverus Snape."

"He's a greasy jerk with no sense of cleanliness," I replied hauntingly.

Gii-san looked at me for a moment before laughing out loud. He snickered for a bit before stopping with a huge grin on his face.

"I've heard of many students calling him a greasy git, but that's the best description I've heard of him! But you must know, Envy, that Serverus is going to be your potions professor."

"Eh?" I groaned loudly, "Why? Why that batman copy?"

"He is a dear friend of mine that is exceptional in potions," Gii-san said, "You'll warm up to him."

I grumbled lowly to myself about weird wizard grandfathers with young wizard boyfriends. That just had to be it! Why else would Gii-san keep him here?

"Now then!" Gii-san continued, "We should get going. We still need to get your things!"

Gii-san lead me to my room- which wasn't that far! Infact, I could've just gone there instead of talking to that batman jerk! Not my fault that all these doors look alike!- and lead me to the fireplace. The fire was going and all that romantic crap. Gii-san showed me the Floo Powder and explained how to use it. Just walk into the fireplace, throw down the powder, and yell where you wanted to go! Sounded kind of insane until Gii-san did it. I shrugged before following him.

I landed in a heap of limbs and stuff, right in front of my grandfather. I untangled myself and stood up. Yeah, I was never using that again. I looked around and saw we were in this rickety old inn that had a bar. I saw lots of wizards and witches drinking and gossiping. It was also kind of dark. Had they never heard of electricity? Hello?! Gii-san lead me outside to the alley and showed me to the dead end. He called it Diagon Alley.

"It's a wall," I stated bluntly.

Gii-san smiled lightly before tapping the wall with his wand. The opened to show a street full of people, shopping, magic, and crap! I looked at it wildly while my Gii-san chuckled.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Don't shoot me for the goddamn late chapter! Its short, but it'll due. Read and review! Tell me what you like and what you don't like! Or strike up a question that you want me to reply to! Just review!


	3. Author's Notice!

Hello! You guys had better appreciate this! I'm writing this with a space bar that doesn't work to some extent. My 'd', 'f', and 'g' keys aren't even there, so you all will have to work with my mistakes. I will try to get all the spaces in, butsome of them won't space-Oh! My 'v' key just came off too. Don't you all worry (I'm making my parents get me a Logitech key board). The chapters will be coming a lot slower, as my computer has been like this for a year. Just writing this stupid thing is taking an hour. ARG! Stupid keys! Well, I hope you all understand!

-_PineappleInc. _


End file.
